Lithia Salvatore or should I say Bella Swan?
by MyHeartlessSoul1221
Summary: Edward and his family come back to Forks,he has a new girlfriend,named Nicole.But the Salvatore clan run into them at school.The thing they don't know is that Bella is one of them.But nobody knows that she is Lithia.Will she get back with Edward?Read Plz!
1. Chapter 1 Trying to Forget

Hey! This is my first story so please don't judge so you.I'll try to write or .

Edward's Point Of View:

The days were going by fast then all of a sudden the days started to go slower and slower. We just got back from Alaska and we went back to our old home in Forks,Washington after bella went missing. That was a hard time for my family and I;but it was really really really hard on was hard when she went missing because we just broke up and we were about to get back case was closed by her father after 4 moths;my family and I left Forks and went back to live in Alaska with the lived there for 5 years,but then I met another girl named Nicole Bennett,Nicole had Brown hair and was a vampire like helped me get through my became a happy couple and nothing in this world could change family sometimes got annoyed with Nicole but there were times they would really like her, but in their eyes I could see that nothing would change the way on how much they loved bella more.I had to agree with them sometimes,but that love was over,at least that is what I keep telling myself.

"Edward! Baby we're heading to school now!" Nicole shouted

I stoped thinking about the past and got my jacket and my car keys and headed down stairs where nicole was waiting for me.I went to her face and said

"Sorry, I was spacing out up-stairs."

"It's okay, now come on we're going to be late."

Nicole grabed my hand and lead us to the garage and to my silver volvo.I unlocked the doors and we both got in.I could see that Alice and Jasper took her yellow porsh and Rosalie and Emmett took her BMW.I drove out of the garage and out of the drive way and headed to the school that I never wanted to step in ever again,Forks High.I started to hit the gas to 70 then 80 then 90 then got to the school in a nick of and I got out of the car and we headed to had Math 1st. The day went by and it was finally lunch,even though I never eat lunch I was just glad to be out of the of the classes nicole and I had were the same as bella and I had when she use to come here.I especially wanted to get out mty last period before lucnch which was biology.I hated being in that classroom but there was nothing that I could do about it.I took a deep breath and I started to smell another vampire well more like vampires.I looked around and apperantly my sibilings noticed too,and were looking around too.I finally found were 3 girls and 2 boys. I started to try to read their minds but I couldn' was like something was blocking their minds.

"What the hell?" I muttered

"Whats wrong bro?" Emmett asked

"The vampires over there, I can't read their it's like something or someone is blocking their thoughts."

"Do you think it's one of those vampire's power?" Nicole asked

"It is, well it has to be."I said

"How is that possible?"Jasper asked

"I don't know." I told Jasper

_"Eddie?! What do you think about those vampies ?I wonder when they got here?How long do you think they lived here for?"_

Alice kept thinking about that.I just shrugged and looked at the new family of vampires and I looked at one of the girls, she had wavy dark brown hair that went to near her waist and golden eyes and was wearing a dark blue long sleved shoulder showing shirt with a black thick strap tank under neath with some skinny jeans and with some black and white rest of her family were wearing jeans and vans and some T-shirt with a tank top or just a plain T-Shirt for the guys. I looked up I saw the girl with dark wavy brown hair was looking at me with wide she saw me looking back at her she turned away.I turned away then after a few minutes I looked again and I saw that they were all getting up from their table and headed toward us and the girl with the wavy hair said

"Hello,My family and I noticed that there were other vampires in this school and we wanted to introduce our before we do that who are you guys?"

"We're the Cullens. My name is Alice and this ia two are Rosalie and these two are Edward and Nicole."

I look at her and smiled, she smiled back and then they all said

"It is very nice to meet you all."

"What is your guys name?" Alice asked

"We're the name is Lithia and this is my real adoptive brother and sister, Stefen and two are Theodore and Joanna."

"So Lithia, how long have you and your family been here in Forks?"Alice asked

They all started to grab some chairs from the empty tablr next to us and then Lithia said

"Um.... we lived here for 3 years we moved here from Olympia and Demning but we really moved from of us were changed we were born here in america."

"That's cool" Nicole said

"So how long have you guys lived here?"Joanna asked

"Um,we just moved 've been living in Alaska with an a extended family."I said

"The Denalis?" Lithia asked

"Yeah, um how did you know?" I asked

"We've heard about them, and how they were the first to become a vegetarian coven." Valorie said

These people were really there was something about Lithia that seemed familiar.I couldn't put my finger on I heard nicole's thoughts.

_"Oh My God, Edward,Honey why in the hell do you have a damn hard on?!"_

I looked at nicole in a weird way,but then I saw that I had a boner.I knew what she was thinking about now.I had a hard on and I think I know how I got it too.I took off my jacket and I covered my self all kept on talking and then they stood up then we got up, by the time lunch was over my hard on went God!I put my jacket back on and headed to didn't have the same class as me this time. I got to class and took my seat, Lithia came through the door!Fuck!Fuck!Why did she have to be in the same class as me?!Lithia saw me and waved and she came towards me to take the seat that was next to me!I better not get another boner!Lithia sat next to me and said

"Long time no see,eh Eddie?" She laughed softly when she was finished

Her laugh was so soft and sweet and beautiful I felt like I was about to burst but I had to keep my cool so I said

"Yeah,who would know that we would be in the same class."

"Yeah,right." She said

She started to pay attention to the history went by pretty fast and the day was about to end, but I wasn't happy....I started to realize that I wanted to hang out with Lithia a little longer.I didn't want this day to end, not yet at least.I was happy becuse I didn't get another turn on, but I did get a sex fantasy about Lithia, the bell rang and Lithia got her car keys out and turned to me and said

"You know Eddie,lunch was really fun we should do that do you think?"

"Sure,that would be great." I said

"Awesome."She said with a sweet smile

She got up and headed for the door,before she left I said

"Lithia, um...can I walk with you to your car?"

"Yeah,lets go." She said

I got up and caught up with got to the parking lot and we headed for a Cherry-Red Ferarii.I looked at her face one last time, but the bright side was that I would be able to see her she said

"Well here we .....I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah,I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." I said

"Oh, and what do you know we're parked right next to each other."I said

"This is your car?" She asked as she looked at my volvo

"Yeah."

"Cool,bye Eddie."She said

"Bye Lithia."

She got into her car and she drove off,a silver 2009 corvette (silver), and a 911 turbo (black).It must be her had some great taste in cars.I can't believe that I parked right next to her and I didn't know."_**Oh well"**_.I thought to myself.I got in my car and waited for my family.I saw them from my rear view opened my passenger door and kisseed my cheek and said

"See? you got through the day, that wasn't so hard, right?"

Yeah, I guess you were right." I said

"Why are you being so down,you know bella would want you want you to move on and be happ....."

I cut her off by saying

"Shut the FUCK up nicole!One you don't know a damn thing about bella!Two you need to stop acking like a complete bitch who likes to annoy the hell out of me!So drop it nicole!"

I saw Rosalie and Emmett go in her BMW.I also saw Alice and Jasper go in her Porsche.

Nicole turned around and just stared out the window.I tried to clam myself and then I started to remember that night when I told bella to talk about something else until I calmed worked too,but when nicole tried to do that she would always bring up bella and I would always get pissed off more.I started heading to back to the house we got there in 5 minutes.I got out of the car nicole came to me and said

"You're right.I don't know anything about bella,but I do know I'm sorry."

She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away and said

"Look nicole,I loved bella and I always will,and when I'm trying to get over her,you telling me what she wants isn't really going to help me."

I walked away, when I got near the forrest I started running to bella and mines medow.I got to the medow and I sat down on bella's old spot.

"I gotta try to forget....about.....bella."

If I could cry I think I would,but the only thing that was helping me right now was Lithia.I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see her beautiful,not wait perfect,no there are no words to decscribe how beautiful her face something inside me kept on feeling like I knew her from somewhere,but I couldn't put my finger on it,all I know is that I can see her again.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Chapter 2-Memories

Bella's Point Of View:

"What was all that about?" Stefen asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"That Cullen kid,what was his name...Edward.I mean he was looking at you with passionate eyes and stuff." He said

"You know that's not true Dum Ass!" I said

"No, you know he's right Lithia." Valorie said.

"Val,please don't start." I said

"I'm not starting anything,now stop changing the subject and tell us why you're acting so weird when we're talking about you and Cullen."Valorie said

"It's none of your just back off Val."I said

" Don't have to Lithia"Joanna said butting in on the conversation

"Bitch, you better back off!"

"Hey,Lithia you really need to calm down,just because you're mad doesn't mean you have to take it out on Joanna."Theodore said coming in our conversation

Theodore was right,I was only getting mad because they were talking about edward and how he was looking at was an old story between edward and took me years to get over now all that hard work was shattered. Then I said

"Yeah,I Joanna."I said

"Valorie,Stefen,Lithia,Joanna,Theodore!"Olivia our mother for all intent and purposes yelled

We all went down stairs and I started to remember on how edward said that esme was his mother for all intent and ,I thought to myself.I can't think about when edward and I were in and Caleb were near the last step of the stairs they looked very calm, then why did Olivia yell for us?I wondered then I asked

"What is it mom?"

"Your father was working at the hospital and then all of a sudden a man named said that his wife told him that you five met their kids." She said

"We did,apperantly only three of them have special edward kid was trying to read our minds when they smelled our Lithia blocked our minds from him though." Theodore said

"But how would she know that he was trying to read your minds?"Olivia asked

"I don't know,I was just about to tell her but then she already blocked our minds from him."Theodore said

"Lithia,will you explain on how you already knew?"Olivia asked

"Um, I don't think I can,I mean I just felt some power and then I blocked everyone."I said

" Ok. You guys can leave now."Caleb said

We all headed to our own rooms,even though none of us sleep we all have beds.I lyed across my bed,and I grabed my though I had the Iphone...I still wanted a ipod.I put my favorite song by my favorite band,The Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin I put my head-phones on I put my head on my pillow.

"Damn it, Theodore. You could of exposed me."I muttered and I started thinking about my past.

How could I tell them that I ran away because of that nicole,that bitch!She told me that if I didn't ditch town and if edward and I got back together,she would kill my dad,my mom,and Phil. That's when I asked edward for some money and saw how suprised he was when I asked him,but he still gave me the money that I needed.I packed all of my stuff and left, when charlie just went to sleep,it was a good thing edward and I broke up,because if we were together he would of been in my room.I still had to worry about alice was a good thing that I wasn't really sure on what I was going to do.I got on a plane to Romania,but appearently alice didn't get a vision. I got to Romania I still had tons of money left so I rented a town house I was living there for a month now and my dad posted a missing case on even got the globle news to help him.I remember him doing that, but it was really said on the news holding my old high school picture and saying

_**"If any of you see her,please bring her is the only one that I've ?If you're watching this,please come home."**_

After a few more months I changed my name to Lithia.I saw that my dad closed my case and threw me a memorial.I saw the cullens in the front went up to say something about said that I was a good friend and I cared for anyone and that I was the best girlfriend that he could ever have and he wished I was there with him and how he would give anything,anything up for me to be there with him.I cried when I heard him say that then I saw that bitch faced went to edward and grabed his hand.I was so angery that I threw glass vases with my favorite flowers in was all over the floor I even yelled out BITCH,KUNT,MOTHER FUCKER.I didn't even bother cleaning the mess up.I had to get out of here.I went for a walk and that's when I ran into the Salvatores.I met Stefen and Valorie.I hung out with them for awhile I told them that I knew that they were vampires.I could tell by their eyes and by hoe they acted around asked how,I told them that I had some experience with another a few days later, they asked me if I wanted to meet their family I said "yes".They lived on the rich side of Salvatores were very kind and nice to reminded me of the time I first met the there I met their real parents parents,Caleb and I met Theodore and just joined the lived with the Salvatores for 2 a cute reminded me of Alice and was the same size as Alice and Theodore had that muscular body like Jasper.I think the only ones that didn't remind me of the Cullens were the real were all really and Val must of got changed when they were in high school.

I left the Salvatore house,crying.I ran all the way home.I went straight to my my bed.I cryed all night thinking about the Cullens and , Edward.2 years went Salvatore and I very often hung-out together,I mean like everyday!Caleb and Olivia pulled me aside one day and asked if I wanted to be part of their family,not vampire wanted to adopt me.I said "yes".We went to the City Hall in Romania and the Salvatores legally adopted me.A year went by,I was 19 already.I went to the store and then to the library.I took a short cut that night,but I ran into some drunk guys.I tried to lose them but I couldn't.I went through an alley way then one of the guys started talking out loud to me.

"Hey,sweetheart." One of them said

I stoped and turned around and I said something back to them

"Please, just leave me alone.I don't want any trouble." I told them

"Then come and get a drink with us."

"Sorry,but I really need to get home."

"Oh,don't be like that beautiful."

This reminded me of that one time in Port Angelus and Edward saved me from those strange guys.

"I really gotta go."

I tried to pass them but then one of them pushed me against the alley wall and said

"I don't think so,bitch."

"Let go of me you fucking asshole!"

I kicked the guy in the balls and tried to make a run for it,but then I felt something go through my back.I fell on my knees and realized that I got shot.I landed on the ground and everything started to go fuzzy and the next thing I know is that I'm at home and I'm whole body felt like it was all on fire!I knew what was happening to me,I was becoming a vampire!I felt this pain before,but this was much fire started to dull then it was all and Stefen told me what happened.I was shot and Stefen and Val went looking for me,but then they got the scent of my blood and found me in the alley and rushed me took out the bullet from my back and him and stefen started biting both of them saved my life in the nick of told me all the rules,which I already knew. I started eating like them by getting donated blood every week. Years went by, the family wanted to get out of Romania because some people were suspecting us,we went to Olympia,thenDemning,then we went to Forks after 2 got a big white house,colonial style. Like louis house from Interview from the Vampire here we are now.

I don't know if I can be near Edward,even though it's been years.I still love him but,he's with that two faced wanna be bitch nicole.I got up from my bed and went down stairs to our library.I got a few books about my power and to see if anyone in the past had this power,but I'm just reading therories,nothing more.I finally gave up on reading,and I put my ipod on top of the book that I was reading,I sighed and I ran to the forrest.I headed to the one place here in Forks that still meant something to me, the medow that Edward and I used to go to .

By the time I got there,I could smell another person there!

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself

I walked fast but quietly,I went behind a tree and I saw a boy just sitting there,in my old spot.I went a little closer and I saw the boys face,it was Edward!I hit my back against the tree,I gasped.I think he heard me because I could hear him getting up and coming near the tree.I started to panick but before he got close I ran.I was the fastest runner out of my family,but edward caught up,he grabed my wirst.I fliped myself and I got my wrist freed.I ran till I got to the river near my house.

"I hope he didn't recognize me." I said to myself.

The only way to find out is at school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery Girl

Hey!Look sorry about some of the computer is actting really weird!Sorry!

Edward's Point Of View:

**_"What the hell was that?!"_** I thought to myself

I ran home,Ididn't stay or keep chasing that mystery girl.I went to my I forgot that nicole was in my room.

"Edward.I was wondering where you were,look...I'm sorry abou....."

"Not now nicole,I have some things to think will you please leave."

"Is it about us?"

"It will be if you don't leave and leave me the fuck alone."

"Edward...."

"GET THE FUCK OUT NICOLE!NOW!"

"But......"

"BITCH,YOU BETTER FUCKING LEAVE!!!"

Nicole walked out of my turned around,but I slamed my door right at her face.I locked that door then I locked the other doors in my room.I went to my stereo and I played Debussy,it always calmed me down,well in the past.I don't know about now.I then sat on my couch and I started thinking about that mysterty girl.I got up and I went to my desk and I got a pencil and a notebook and I started writing down some facts about the girl.I titled it **Mystery Girl**.I wrote the facts that I knew about her down.

**-Very good at hiding from people.**

**-Knows how to be very,very,very quiet.**

**-Fast at running like me,but a little faster.**

**-Is Flexible**

**-?**

I didn't know what else to write.I hit me fist really hard against my desk,a box fell on the ground.I turned to look at was the box that held all the pictures of bella that I had.I got up and I picked up the box and all the pictures.

**_"God I haven't looked at these in years."_**I thought to myself

Then I saw my favorite pictures of bella and I.I looked at one when I had bella over my shoulder was really the next three pictures were very painful to look three pictures was bella and I at her locker,she was cuddling at my side that next one was another of bella and I,we were kissing in the school parking lot near her chevy last one was very,very,very painful to look was bella at the medow sitting in a flower bed.I took all the pictures and taped them on the wall in front of me.I touched the piture of bella.

"You said we'd be together,forever." I whispered to myself

I put the box in the second drawer of my desk.I went back to my couch and I kept on thinking about bella,but what always kept on coming in my mind was that girl from the medow.

_**"Who could she be?"**_I thought to myself


	4. Chapter 4 Learning the Truth

Edward's Point Of View:

After sitting in my room all night,I think I knew who that girl I needed proof.I heard alice's thoughts.

_**"Damn it! Why does he always do this?!Edward! Get your lazy ass out of your room!"**_

I laughed,then I heard alice come near my door and she knocked.

"Edward? Eddie?Please open the door,please?"

I sighed,but I got up and unlocked the door.I let alice in,but I walked to the glass wall of my room and just stared at the jade green came behind me and wraped her little pixie arms around me and asked

"Whats wrong,edward?"

" at all."I replied

Alice laughed and said

"There's no need to lie edward."

Alice was right there was no need to lie,so I decided to tell her the truth.

"You're is no need to lie,yesterday some mysterious girl was in the medow that I use to take bella to."

It hurt to say her name,especially when I said it out stared at me like I was crazy.I listened to her thoughts,she was thinking about how I was starting all this bullshit all over again.

"Alice,I'm not starting this all over again."

"Well it seems like it."

"Like hell it does!"

"Edward! We'll talk about this later,okay?"

"Fine."

"Now,get dressed and put these.........."

"Like hell it does!"

"Edward,we'll talk about this ?Now get dressed in........"

Alice went to my closet and grabed a pair of denim jeans,white t-shirt,grey sweat shirt,leather jacket,and some black convers.

"Put these on and I'll see you at school."

"Okay."

Alice closed the door behind her.I got dressed and I headed to the nicole took her silver 370 was good.I didn't want to be with her or see her right now.I got in my car and I drove off to school.I was on time to school,that was a little shocking to me.I was pretty slow on getting to school now a days.I headed to my firat period class,nicole wasn't there yet.I took my normal seat and I waited til came in to start the lesson.I looked around the classroom out of broedem and then I saw valorie and felt my eyes on them,they both turned around and then valorie said

"Hey,edward!"

"Hey valorie."

"Where's nicole?"

"Don't know,don't care right now."

"Nice edward."Stefen said

"Thanks dude."

We all laughed,then all of a suden valorie said

"Yo,edward you should watch your girl,it's dangerous to let her do what she me an answer later because she coming right....now."

Valorie's timming was right, nicole took her usual seat next to came into the classsroom and started the were going to read and watch _**Romeo and Juliet **_.I didn't like that brought back memories of times when bella and I were together and how we first broke up the worst memory was when bella went the cornner of my eye I saw valorie gaze at me with sad and forgiving of nowhere I heard some weird voice,it was sweet and was very voice started to become more clear,the voice said

_**"Sounds like you had it rough,edward."**_

_**"Who are you"**_I thought to myself

_**"It's me,valorie."**_

_**"Valorie?!How are you...."**_

_**"Doing this?I'll give you a hint sort of like how you read minds."**_

_**"This is your power?"**_

_**"No dur!God edward you are such a dum ass sometimes,when you want to be."**_

_**"Why,thank you Val."**_

_**"Your welcome."**_

_**"So,how does your power work?"**_

_**"Okay,I can read any persons mind even if the person or vampire can block their minds.I can also go through any memory that the person has and re-live it like I was what I'm doing now I can do with any person."**_

_**"That's really inpressive."**_

_**"Thanks."**_

_**"Your welcome."**_

_**"Look,we'll talk later."**_

_**"Okay."**_

Valorie started to pay attention to 's lesson,so did went by,the bell finally rang.I got up,I left nicole at her seat.I headed to my second class,but then I saw valorie catching up with I was able to say "Hi" to her she hugged me around my waist and said

"I'm sorry about was a real beautiful girl,she had a lot of guts up against the Volturiwhen you're a human.....takes a lot of bravery and like I said a lot of guts I see that you two did it out of love though,I wish I had that."

"Thank you,but aren't you with Stefen though?"

Valorie let go of my waist and looked at me with a disgusted expression and said

"Oh, is my real brother,edward."

"So you and Angel are real your parents are dead then."

"I guess you can say that,but my parents are the adoptive is our real adoptive sister and Joanna are the only ones that are not related to any of us at all."

"So your parents changed you and your brother and sister?!"

"Hmm...looks like we're not going to make it to 2nd period and probably 3rd and 4th period skip?"

"Sure,but why?"

"Beacause I'm going to tell you the history of the Salvatore family."

We walked to an empty bench that was not near any of the classrooms.I sat down first, then valorie steped on the bench and sat on the top part of the bench and started talking.


	5. Chapter 5 A Salvatore Story

Valorie's Point Of View:

When edward and I sat down I started talking.

"Who's story would you like to hear first?"

"Umm....lithia's."

I tried to hold in my laugh,I knew he would choose hers.

"Okay,well when my family and I we just got to got a nice house and tried to blend 4 months we ran into lithia,well I mean stefen and I ran into three of us hung out for stefen and I asked if she wanted to meet our family."

I looked at edward's face,it looked like he was in pain.I wanted to see what was he so upset about so I read his was another memory of bella.I went through the memory and I saw and felt why he was so did the same thing with .....the weird thing is that she looked like lithia a little like that was impossible because lithia had side bangs and her hair length was near her boobs.I told edward if the story was too much for him I would said no and courged me to so I did.

"We just had joanna and theodore join our family two years ago,they were still new about how we fed and being very close to a though my family and I fed on donated human blood we were able to control our we didn't have to worry about actting human because the day we asked her to come to our place she told us that she knew that stefen and I were said she knew all the rules already and the asked why she knew all of this,she wouldn't answer though."

"Why not just read her mind."

"I tried but it didn't work.I was a little frustrated."

"I know the feeling."

"I'm sure you do."

"Okay where was I.....oh okay,so we had bella at our house she lived close enough to walk,when she came over and met everybody,she started crying and she ran and I were going to run after her but our mom stoped said we should just leave her alone for right then agreed,he said that he couldn't see her past clearly but he knew that it was better to just let her be for would come back on her own so she two years we all hung out for awhile, like everyday! One day while all of us were playing guitar hero 3 on X-box parents pulled lithia aside and asked if she would like to be part of the family,to be their real adopted was 19 so it wasn't that hard for them to adopt her in it was offical lithia moved in with got all her things from the town house she was renting and moved in at our was great having her in the one night she wanted to go out and go to the library and go and get didn't want any of us to go with,we respected her we gave her a cell phone and we wanted her to call us if anything agreed with our condition and rest of us were getting was a good thing that our next delivery was that when we got it,we stared at the blood and we all got tired of feeding on human blood like this but we didn't want to hunt had to find another way to 's when joanna said that she heard about the denalis and how they liked that it would keep us strong enough but we didn't like that we would never be satisfied enough."

"All of you were willing to change to the animal diet."

"Edward,when we were first changed the towns were pretty much be like human's would be extint."

"Oh."

"Yeah,oaky so lithia didn't call at our parents sent stefen and I to go find looked at the library and then we looked at starbucks she wasn't there then we got a scent of her blood,stefen and I ran to her,we followed her scent and we saw her lying on the saw a bullet hole on her back,she was dying so stefen lifted her up and we ran back asked what happend,stefen used his power to see what happend and he said...."

Edward cut me off and said

"Wait what is stefen's power?"

"Stefen's power is to be able to see anyone's past,present,and future with one look."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he is able to see the things they have seen,well except for the future part."

" he's able to see the future too."

"Yes."

"Cool."

" stefen said she was almost raped by a bunch of guys until she cussed and kicked one of them and tried to run for one of the guys pulled out a gun and then shot her in the was a good thing that our dad was a got the bullet out but lithia was still dying,we didn't want to do this but we didn't have a and our dad changed venom spreaded enough that she actually started breathing again during the didn't 3 days she woke up and asked my dad ans stefen what told her everything and what she was took pretty left us no chocie but to keep feedig on donated trained her on how to fight and how to blend in with humans and how to control her was a fast the time she was able to everything she was able to do flips and stuff like me when she was running."

Edward he got some kind of clue.I read his mind and I saw that last night he saw a girl at the medow that lithia......oh , could she be so she fit one of the facts that he wrote down.I continued with the story and when I was finished he was really suprised.

"So lithia got shot."

"Yeah,our mom loved her a lot like she was really related to and I loved her a lot why we didn't mind when she became a vampire."

"Do any of your other family members have special powers?"

"Yes, my dad is able to move things with his mom is able to explode things with her mind or is able to make very very very painful images to jane's power,the one from the is able to mimic other vampire lithia is able to sheild her mind and any other can let mind readers in her head if she concentrates hard enough."

"Those are some impressive only have 3 people in my family that have is able to see the the person changes their mind the vision is able to control your as you well know that I can read minds."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah,right."

"Honestly."

I turned around and I saw that the periods that we skipped were over was time for lunch.

"We better get they'll wonder where we are."

"You're what about the other stories?"

"I tell you me here during first period."

"Okay"

"I'm gonna go find stefen.I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright."

We both walked away and then I found stefen,waiting for me near my I got there he said

"Great job just told a stranger about our family."

"Shut the fuck up stef.I trust 's really nice."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Dude! It's not like that."

"Okay,okay."

We started walking to the silence was bothering me so I said

"Cullen thought you and I were together."

"Gross! He thought that."

"Yup."

"Did you tell him that we are real siblings?"

"Yes, that's why I told him a little about our family."

"Oh,okay that makes total sense."

"Yeah dum ass!"

"I'm sorry."

Stef hugged me,I forgave got to the cafiteria and sat down with the rest of and edward weren't here,yet.

_**"I wonder what he's going to say to her?"**_ I thought to myself


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

Edward's Point Of View:

I didn't go to the cafetiria instead I went looking for Lithia.I felt bad about what happened to her in the I wanted now was to be there for her,to be her who am I kidding.....I want to be more than a friend but I can' wouldn't be fair to I don't love her though.I don't think I ever did. I got near the hall way,I kept on walking until I bumped into something or someone.I looked up and it was was wearing a shoulder showing purple top,a little bit torn mini skirt,some long dark pruple socks,and some long black wedged boots.

"We gotta stop doing this." She said

"Doing what?" I asked

She was frozen for a then said

"Never mind,what are you doing here anyway?"

I was still for a second but I told her the truth.

"Looking for you,um... listen val told me about your past."

Lithia was shocked,her eyes were wide and scared like some seceret was got a hold of herself and said

"What did she tell you?"

"That you got shot in that you were actually there real adoptive sister."

"Ah,you thought Stefen was her lover."

"No...yes..."

She gigled,everytime I hear her laugh or giggle I feel that I'm going to stopped and said

"Dude,I thought the same thing when I first met them."

"Really?"

"No."

She laughed.I smiled at her,when she was done talking,that's when I asked her...

"Lithia....I know this is gonna sound weird,but do you know anything about a medow that is up the mountain that is out of the cloud bank?"

She just stood there,staring at my took an unnecessary breath and said

"Um,?"

"At any chance,did you go there last night?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw someone there,and I thought it was my ex-girlfriend,bella."

Lithia looked she said

"Who's bella?"

"My once human my first disappeared several years ago,her dad tried finding her,but he failed."

"Why did she run away?"

"No one knows."

Lithia looked like she wanted to cry,but it wasn't took a step closer to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Edward,what if you could see her again?What if she was still alive,watching you from a distance?"

"You sound like you know that she is alive."

Before she could answer,someone else did it for her.

"Because she is bella." A woman's voice said

Lithia's lips were now a staihgt line.

"Hello nicole,we meet 's been years." Lithia said

"It sure has,it sure has should I say lithia." Nicole said

I stood there,being so the hell was going on here?But I was sure I was about to find out very soon.

Bella's Point Of View:

I was still standing close in front of was very still and confused I was really knew who I was that didn't matter now,nicole was the real all I knew was that she would have to spill her guts about me disappearing several years ago,making my family suffer,and making edward go through was leaning against the wall,she was could tell in her golden she said

"I thought I told you to leave town and never come back,bitch."

"I did leave you stupied kunt!"

"Nicole,what the hell is going on?"Edward said in a low voice

"Nothing you need to worry about."She said coming closer to edward and I and she was about to touch his face until I grabbed her hand.

"Keep your fucking hands off of him!"

Nicole smiled and said

"What are you gonna do about then?" She challenged

'I'll rip you from limb by limb you fucking bitch!You took my life from me and my boyfriend!What more do you fucking want nicole!"

"As you can tell bitch, I've already won." She said

"What's the prize?Edward,is that it nicole?"

"Lithia,edward's with me now, so do us a favor and tell your stupid fucking family to leave town."

She slid past me and went near edward to grab his hand but he flick her hand away with hgis growled at her and said,well more like yelled at nicole saying

"Don't fucking touch me nicole!Are you the damn reason why bella disappeared?"

She didn't answer.

"Answer me god damnit!"

"Alright!Alright,yes.I'm the one who told her to get lost!She didn't deserve you edward.I did.I love you way much more than that fucking bitch!"

"Slut,keep calling me a bitch,I swear I will fuck you shut the fuck up!"

She turned to me and said the one thing that pissed me the fuck off.

"You don't have the fucking balls to fight me."

I walked toward her and I grabbed a chunck of her hair and I kneed her in the face.I started kicking her when she was on the ground.I lifted her up and I started punching the hell out her I punched her I was yelling out loud "YOU FUCKING BITCH!","YOU DAMN KUNT!","YOU MOTHERFUCKER!",and"YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!".Even though she was a vampire,she was really and I mean really fucked up.I grabbed her head and I slammed it against the ground.

"NEVER,AND I MEAN NEVER SAY I DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO FIGHT YOU NICOLE!"

I looked at edward,he was wide eyed.I tried to talk but edward's lips were on mine,he held my face,his tounge and mine were dancing perfectly were breathing very hard. Then he said the words that use to make my heart burst.

"I love you." He said

I smiled,and said

"I love you,too."

"Ed..w..ard." A weak voice said

We looked down at nicole,she looked so fucking hideous.

"Edward...hel...p me." She said with her hand reaching out

Edward kicked her on the face and said

"Fuck you ,by the way,we're through."

I giggled.I wraped my arm around his waist and I leaned my head against his kissed the top of my head and wraped his arm around my waist and we headed for the parking lot.

"Um,edward why are we heading to the parking lot?"

"Because there is something I want to do."

"What about the gang?"

"We'll explain later, now let's just focus only on "us".I haven't seen you or been with you in years."

"Alright."

When we got to our cars,edward kissed me and said

"Follow me ,alright."

"Okay."

After we got in our cars and drove to the and I went to our spots and said

"I want to try something."

"And what is this "something"?"

He looked at me,then I understood.I knew what he wanted to do.I touched his face and said

"My answer is "yes"."

He smiled and he started to kiss me.I was so happy ,that I got edward back,things will be better now.I think.


	7. Chapter 7 Rage

Chapter 7: Rage

Nicole's Point Of View:

I couldn't believe that edward would choose that bitch over me!But I would hve my revenge on both of them.I'll get edward back no matter what,unless he would rather die beside that little slut of his then I would grant him his wish.I was about 2 minutes away from Mexico,where my sister,Maria was still living there after all this time.I never told the Cullens that Jasper's maker was my sister.I knew that she could help me make an army of newborn vampires.

2 minutes went by, and I was at my sister's place.I went to her front door and I knocked,I wasn't suprised when a newborn opend the door and said

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Is Maria home?"

"What's it to you?"

I was getting tired of this bullshit,then I attacked the helpless newborn and said

"For your information Maria is my sister,and I've had a pretty fucked up day...so don't fuck with me!"

I threw the vampire back into the ran in fear,_good_ I thought to I heard my sister come to the front she saw me she was came near me and directed me to sit down on the couch. She sat acrooss from me and said

"What the hell are you doing here,Nicole?"

"I can't visit my sister,come on...it's been years."

"Yes,it no you wouldn't visit me unless you want something."

"You haven't changed at all Maria."

"Niether have you,whatever it is that you want,no."

"Maria,don't be like that."

"Why should I help you,you left me to die that day I ran into a vampire."

"Well as you can tell I was turned as well."

"Yeah,and I wish you weren't."

"Wow,feeling the love in this room."

"Oh,just shut the fuck up! Look I won't help you leave...now!"

"Wow,I can see where Jasper got his attitude from.I knew it looked and sounded fimiliar."

Maria was frozen for a got a hold of herself and said with her teeth grinding together

"Don't you fucking dare compare me to that back stabing bastard to me nicole."

I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"My,my it looks like we haven't gotten over something,or should I say someone?"

"Lay off that nicole."

"I will under one condision,and you what that is."

"Fine.I'll help you,but if you plan on attacking Jasper and his family...I get to deal with you understand?"

"Yes,of course."

I couldn't help but say yes,but Jasper didn't do anything to me nor did the rest of the Cullens,except for Edward.I just wanted him to pay for dumping me for that fucking slut ass bitch... got up and said

"Come on,we have some vampires to make into an army."

I smiled,then I got up and I followed the hunt would have to wait for a few for that my plan was going on and...Lithia would not know what hit them.


	8. Author's Note

**Hey...okay,look here guys I got a review on my story and I'm sorry that I can't write a good story with proper english skills,and I'm sorry that most of the words are missing.I really can't change that because everytime I upload a chapter a lot of the words go missing,so if you want to blame anyone blame the website not me that's all I wanted to say.I'll try to write another chapter soon,but for now PEACE!**

**Jack-Skellington-Lover1220**


	9. Chapter 9 Regret

Maria's Point Of View:

Hours went by and Nicole said she was going to go hunting first before finding the right people for her army. This gave me time to think about the decision that I made. My sister left me to die,but on the other hand she ended up having the same fate as me. She also had a way for me to see Jasper again that would give me a great advantage on getting my revenge on Jasper for letting 2 newborn vampires of mine leave and not stopping them,and for leaving me,even though I was growing tired of him at that time,but I didn't want him to leave.

But yet I made a promise to Nicole that I would help her if she let me deal with Jasper. A promise is a promise. I'm not able to get out of this one. But come to think of it,why would Nicole want an army anyway?What was the reason that pushed her so far that she would want to massacre a family of vampires or get a town or city massacred?She never told me her reason,but I will find out the minute she gets back from her hunting trip. Hopefully she won't be difficult,but I'm pretty sure she will be, as always. I heard Nicole coming near the house. This would be a good time to confront her before I forget or before I get too lazy to even ask about why she's doing this. Nicole opened the door and said

"Hey,Maria. While I was in town and I..."

I cut her off in her middle of her sentence and asked

"Why do you want an army of newborns?What is your purpose with them?"

She stood there,frozen as if I found out a life threatening secret. She got a hold of herself and said

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know why I'm risking my life for a bitch who left me to my death."

"Wow,you really can't get over that day, that happened um.. I don't know,uh 2 centuries ago!Damn Maria,just let it go already."

"Stop changing the subject Nicole,now tell me why you're doing this."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes,I do."

"Fine. I'm doing this because I want Edward Cullen to crawl back to me a beg me to take him back,but in order to do that I have to kill the one thing that is in my way. Which is a slut bag whore named Lithia Salvatore."

"The Salvatore Clan?"

"You know who they are?"Nicole asked in a shocked tone

Of course I knew who they were. Everyone in the vampire world knew who they were. The Salvatore's were the most feared clan besides the so called "Volturi" that I've heard so much about. From the stories that I've heard was that the Salvatore's were cold blooded killers if needed to be. They would kill anything in their path if they got angry or if one of their family members were killed,threatened,or even kidnapped. They were ruthless,they had no sympathy for their victims. I couldn't believe she was planing on fighting with the Salvatore's She was going to get herself killed for something so stupid. Just because this so called "Edward" dumped her over another girl. I snapped out of it. I looked at Nicole and I started yelling at her

"WHAT THE FUCK!YOU'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE THIS DAMN "EDWARD" DUMPED YOU OVER SOME OTHER GIRL?WHICH SO HAPPENS TO BE A SALVATORE.A DAUGHTER OF RUTHLESS KILLERS! ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?"

"Hold on,what do you mean "a daughter of ruthless killers"?"

"You don't know about the Salvatore's."

"I only just met them yesterday. What are you not telling me?"

"That slut bag whore happens to be a trained killer,with a reputation on killing anything in her path if you push her hard enough. The Salvatore's are known for torturing humans and vampires ever since time itself started. They come from a blood line of pure vampires,a true immortal. They are feared more by vampires than from that clan that you or some other person told me about. The Volturi. That's how bad it is. So don't do this,just let it go and move on."

"No,I won't. Besides she was a human before. I have nothing to worry about. She's not even a real Salvatore anyway. Her real name is Isabella Swan. She was Edward's human girlfriend until I told her to ditch town or I would kill her family starting with her dad. It was perfect timing,she and Edward were still broken up. I think they were going to get back together though. So I stepped in. So I have nothing to worry about okay Maria. The plan will go on."

"Without me then,I'm not trying to get myself killed."

"No,we're doing this together. You promised."

"Yeah,like you promised that we would always be together no matter what. What did you do when I was about to die? Huh? You ran off like a little scared bitch! So now we're even,I'll give you instructions and I'll give you one of my newborns. That newborn will know what to do."

"Fine."

Nicole turned and headed for the door. I said her name out loud;she turned around then I said

"Never come back. Don't ever look for me again. From now on you and I are done."

Nicole had tearless eyes. She got a hold of herself and all she did was nodded. Then she left. I went out back to get the newborn I promised her. I looked in the shed then I found the perfect one that would be able to help her start her absurd plan.

"Adam!" I yelled

He got up and was in front of me in no time. I told him his mission and told him the minute when the battle starts flee from there and come straight back here. He understood my all of my orders. Then he left to join Nicole. I hope I didn't do something I'll resent later in this life.

Maria's Point Of View:

Hours went by and Nicole said she was going to go hunting first before finding the right people for her army. This gave me time to think about the decision that I made. My sister left me to die,but on the other hand she ended up having the same fate as me. She also had a way for me to see Jasper again that would give me a great advantage on getting my revenge on Jasper for letting 2 newborn vampires of mine leave and not stopping them,and for leaving me,even though I was growing tired of him at that time,but I didn't want him to leave.

But yet I made a promise to Nicole that I would help her if she let me deal with Jasper. A promise is a promise. I'm not able to get out of this one. But come to think of it,why would Nicole want an army anyway?What was the reason that pushed her so far that she would want to massacre a family of vampires or get a town or city massacred?She never told me her reason,but I will find out the minute she gets back from her hunting trip. Hopefully she won't be difficult,but I'm pretty sure she will be, as always. I heard Nicole coming near the house. This would be a good time to confront her before I forget or before I get too lazy to even ask about why she's doing this. Nicole opened the door and said

"Hey,Maria. While I was in town and I..."

I cut her off in her middle of her sentence and asked

"Why do you want an army of newborns?What is your purpose with them?"

She stood there,frozen as if I found out a life threatening secret. She got a hold of herself and said

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know why I'm risking my life for a bitch who left me to my death."

"Wow,you really can't get over that day, that happened um.. I don't know,uh 2 centuries ago!Damn Maria,just let it go already."

"Stop changing the subject Nicole,now tell me why you're doing this."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes,I do."

"Fine. I'm doing this because I want Edward Cullen to crawl back to me a beg me to take him back,but in order to do that I have to kill the one thing that is in my way. Which is a slut bag whore named Lithia Salvatore."

"The Salvatore Clan?"

"You know who they are?"Nicole asked in a shocked tone

Of course I knew who they were. Everyone in the vampire world knew who they were. The Salvatore's were the most feared clan besides the so called "Volturi" that I've heard so much about. From the stories that I've heard was that the Salvatore's were cold blooded killers if needed to be. They would kill anything in their path if they got angry or if one of their family members were killed,threatened,or even kidnapped. They were ruthless,they had no sympathy for their victims. I couldn't believe she was planing on fighting with the Salvatore's She was going to get herself killed for something so stupid. Just because this so called "Edward" dumped her over another girl. I snapped out of it. I looked at Nicole and I started yelling at her

"WHAT THE FUCK!YOU'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE THIS DAMN "EDWARD" DUMPED YOU OVER SOME OTHER GIRL?WHICH SO HAPPENS TO BE A SALVATORE.A DAUGHTER OF RUTHLESS KILLERS! ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?"

"Hold on,what do you mean "a daughter of ruthless killers"?"

"You don't know about the Salvatore's."

"I only just met them yesterday. What are you not telling me?"

"That slut bag whore happens to be a trained killer,with a reputation on killing anything in her path if you push her hard enough. The Salvatore's are known for torturing humans and vampires ever since time itself started. They come from a blood line of pure vampires,a true immortal. They are feared more by vampires than from that clan that you or some other person told me about. The Volturi. That's how bad it is. So don't do this,just let it go and move on."

"No,I won't. Besides she was a human before. I have nothing to worry about. She's not even a real Salvatore anyway. Her real name is Isabella Swan. She was Edward's human girlfriend until I told her to ditch town or I would kill her family starting with her dad. It was perfect timing,she and Edward were still broken up. I think they were going to get back together though. So I stepped in. So I have nothing to worry about okay Maria. The plan will go on."

"Without me then,I'm not trying to get myself killed."

"No,we're doing this together. You promised."

"Yeah,like you promised that we would always be together no matter what. What did you do when I was about to die? Huh? You ran off like a little scared bitch! So now we're even,I'll give you instructions and I'll give you one of my newborns. That newborn will know what to do."

"Fine."

Nicole turned and headed for the door. I said her name out loud;she turned around then I said

"Never come back. Don't ever look for me again. From now on you and I are done."

Nicole had tearless eyes. She got a hold of herself and all she did was nodded. Then she left. I went out back to get the newborn I promised her. I looked in the shed then I found the perfect one that would be able to help her start her absurd plan.

"Adam!" I yelled

He got up and was in front of me in no time. I told him his mission and told him the minute when the battle starts flee from there and come straight back here. He understood my all of my orders. Then he left to join Nicole. I hope I didn't do something I'll resent later in this life.


	10. Chapter 10 Lithia's Problem

Stefan's Point Of View:

Val had been acting weird ever since lunch,wait scratch that,I meant ever since 1st period when she was reading that Cullen dudes mind. On top of that Lithia went missing. Theo and Jo didn't see her in class at all and they couldn't find her anywhere at school. We all thought she went home early but when we got there after school she wasn't in her room or the library. Val wasn't really worried. She seemed to know that Lith was safe. Well of course she would be safe,I mean after all she's feared by almost everything that is supernatural and of course her victims. But we never had victims anymore. All we had now was prey,but humans were no different but to us they were.

I started remembering the taste of human blood. It made my throat burn. I would have to catch a snack later or sooner. I would wait until Lith got home so I would know she was safe. I paced back and fourth in front of the front door. But then of course Val came up to me and said

"Stef,she's fine. I know she is."

I gave her a questionable look and I said

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because we both know Lithia inside as well as out. If she were any kneed of danger I pretty sure we would know. After all we all have some weird type of bond between all of us."

"Yeah,I know that. Even though she's not our real sister I care about her like I do when it comes to you. I feel that I've known and have grown up with her my whole life. That's why I'm being dramatic about her right now."

"Just because she's not our real flesh and blood doesn't mean we can't love like we do for each other,right?"

"Yeah,you're right, like always."

I heard a car pull up in the drive way,I'd know that Ferrari anywhere. It was Lithia. I ran out the house and I saw she wasn't alone. That Edward guy was with her. Even though I was pretty curious about why Cullen was here,not that I hated him or anything it was just weird seeing him here. I ran to my baby sister and I garbed her to hug her I span her around until she said

"Stef please put me down,you're crushing me."

I put her down and said sorry. Then I said hi to Edward and I started asking Lithia where in the hell she was. She explained everything. She was with Edward at some meadow and she was safe. I asked Edward if he wanted to come in. He started to protest until Val insisted that he'd come inside the house. Lithia and Val were jumping up and down after Lith told her something. I asked them what the hell was going on that's when Val said

"Edward and Lith are going out. He dumped Nicole at school after they ran into each other."

"That's awesome. That Nicole chick looked like a complete bitch. She was so annoying at lunch when we first met." Joanna said

"Yeah, tell me about it. Sorry that she ruined your lunch period." Edward said

"No man it's cool."

"Cool."

Edward looked like a good guy for Lith. Anytime Lith went out with someone they either wanted to be popular because we were rich and very well known or just to use her to have some sex. Edward didn't look like those type of guys but to be sure or just to be safe I asked if I could talk to him privately and I did what any brother would do when someone was dating their sister.

"So Edward,now that you and Lithia are going out now. Let's get one thing straight..."

I garbed Edward by the shirt before I finished my sentence,then I continued

"If you ever hurt my sister in any way,I'll fuck you up by ripping your damn dick off first. You got it?"

Edward had fear in his eyesight then he answered my question with a low tone that had a little bit of fear in it

"Yes,what ever you say Stefan."

I let him go and patted his back and said

"Well if you date one of the family,you become part of the family. So welcome to the family."

"Thanks Stefan"

"Oh please,call me Stef."

"Okay."

But then Val had a shocked expression on her face then I asked

"Val,whats wrong?"

But Lithia answered for her

"I have something to tell you that none of you ever knew about me."

I headed for the couch and I sat down,Val joined me. Lithia called for everyone before she started. Mom,Dad,Theo,and Jo came in the living room and then Olivia asked

"What's going on Lithia?"

"I have something to tell all of you and I don't know where to begin. I hope all of you won't hate me after I tell you."

"We'll never be able to hate you Lithia." Dad said

"Okay then,lets start with my name."

"Your name?" Theo said

"Yes,my name. My real name is Isabella Swan. I preferd to be called Bella at the time. When you guys started teasing me about Edward it was true he did like me and I liked him back because we dated when I was human. That was how I knew when I met Stef and Val that they were vampires. Because I knew that the Cullens were vampires. It took me a few weeks and a story to find out what Edward and his family was. That girlfriend of his,Nicole. She wanted Edward so she told me to ditch town or she would kill everyone in my family starting with my dad. It was perfect timing because Edward and I were going to get back together until she stepped in of course. That's why I was in Romania. I had enough money to start a whole new different life. I started with my name. My dad had pictures of me on the news and my name was mentioned way too much to keep it so that's when I changed my name to Lithia. Then of course being around all of you I started remembering the Cullens and that made me feel like I was at home again. Then you let me join your family even though I was a human but then I almost died until dad saved me as well as Stef did. I was going to tell you dad and mom first but after I turned into a vampire I could barely remember anything so I kept it as a secret for all these years. I'm sorry,I should have told all of you the minute I was adopted by you guys."

"Lithia,how could have kept this from us?" Mom said

"I really don't know anymore." Lith responded

"Why are you telling us this now?" Jo asked

"Because I,well Edward and I think Nicole is going to try and kill me or the both of us."

"She wouldn't dare."Dad said

"Wait,so you guys aren't mad at me?" Lith asked in a shocked tone

"Of course not."Mom said

"Yeah,I mean what would we accomplish if we hated you." Theo asked

"He's right y'know." Jo said

"You're still our real adoptive sister Lith." Val said

"Yeah,I mean we still love you to death." I said

"Aww,I love you guys so much."Lith said

"We all love you too Lithia." Mom said

W all got up to have a group family hug. We all let go of each other and we started getting serious.

"Why do you think Nicole will attack you both?" Dad asked

That's when Edward stepped in and said

"Let's just say she had a hard time letting go."

Dad only nodded,he always became very serious when any of us were in danger. After a few long minutes of thinking he finally spoke again,

"We're going to need some help. Edward?Do you think your family can help out?"

"Yes,of course. At least after I tell them about Lithia."

"Of course. Do you have any family member that is experienced in the battle field?"

"Yes,my brother Jasper."

"Good,that means Theodore and Stefan can work with him and get a plan set up. But I think we'll still need help. Do you know anyone else that could help us?"

Edward thought about that for a minute until Lith said something

"What about the Denials Edward. And maybe we can possibly get the Volturi too."

"WHAT?" We all yelled

"We need all the help we can get,right?So why not. They're just as strong as we are dad."

"You're right,but we don't want to involve the Volturi."

"If she plans on creating an army,then we might as well involve them if they're already coming here."

"It's too risky Lithia."

"No it isn't,you see when I was human Aro wanted to see me again after I was changed. So maybe I can go to Italy and ask him as a favor."

"No,there is no way you're going to Italy Lithia." Dad said

"I agree." Edward said

"He won't hurt me. Even if he tried,even the Volturi fear us because they know we could take over the "throne"."

"She's right Dad. The Volturi do fear us,and I'm pretty sure they'll do anything for us." Val said

"I'll think about it." Dad responded

"Well you better hurry dad,because we don't have that much time." Lithia said in a serious and worried tone

Things were about to get bad around here in the small town of Forks because of us. We had to something,and fast.

Stefan's Point Of View:

Val had been acting weird ever since lunch,wait scratch that,I meant ever since 1st period when she was reading that Cullen dudes mind. On top of that Lithia went missing. Theo and Jo didn't see her in class at all and they couldn't find her anywhere at school. We all thought she went home early but when we got there after school she wasn't in her room or the library. Val wasn't really worried. She seemed to know that Lith was safe. Well of course she would be safe,I mean after all she's feared by almost everything that is supernatural and of course her victims. But we never had victims anymore. All we had now was prey,but humans were no different but to us they were.

I started remembering the taste of human blood. It made my throat burn. I would have to catch a snack later or sooner. I would wait until Lith got home so I would know she was safe. I paced back and fourth in front of the front door. But then of course Val came up to me and said

"Stef,she's fine. I know she is."

I gave her a questionable look and I said

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because we both know Lithia inside as well as out. If she were any kneed of danger I pretty sure we would know. After all we all have some weird type of bond between all of us."

"Yeah,I know that. Even though she's not our real sister I care about her like I do when it comes to you. I feel that I've known and have grown up with her my whole life. That's why I'm being dramatic about her right now."

"Just because she's not our real flesh and blood doesn't mean we can't love like we do for each other,right?"

"Yeah,you're right, like always."

I heard a car pull up in the drive way,I'd know that Ferrari anywhere. It was Lithia. I ran out the house and I saw she wasn't alone. That Edward guy was with her. Even though I was pretty curious about why Cullen was here,not that I hated him or anything it was just weird seeing him here. I ran to my baby sister and I garbed her to hug her I span her around until she said

"Stef please put me down,you're crushing me."

I put her down and said sorry. Then I said hi to Edward and I started asking Lithia where in the hell she was. She explained everything. She was with Edward at some meadow and she was safe. I asked Edward if he wanted to come in. He started to protest until Val insisted that he'd come inside the house. Lithia and Val were jumping up and down after Lith told her something. I asked them what the hell was going on that's when Val said

"Edward and Lith are going out. He dumped Nicole at school after they ran into each other."

"That's awesome. That Nicole chick looked like a complete bitch. She was so annoying at lunch when we first met." Joanna said

"Yeah, tell me about it. Sorry that she ruined your lunch period." Edward said

"No man it's cool."

"Cool."

Edward looked like a good guy for Lith. Anytime Lith went out with someone they either wanted to be popular because we were rich and very well known or just to use her to have some sex. Edward didn't look like those type of guys but to be sure or just to be safe I asked if I could talk to him privately and I did what any brother would do when someone was dating their sister.

"So Edward,now that you and Lithia are going out now. Let's get one thing straight..."

I garbed Edward by the shirt before I finished my sentence,then I continued

"If you ever hurt my sister in any way,I'll fuck you up by ripping your damn dick off first. You got it?"

Edward had fear in his eyesight then he answered my question with a low tone that had a little bit of fear in it

"Yes,what ever you say Stefan."

I let him go and patted his back and said

"Well if you date one of the family,you become part of the family. So welcome to the family."

"Thanks Stefan"

"Oh please,call me Stef."

"Okay."

But then Val had a shocked expression on her face then I asked

"Val,whats wrong?"

But Lithia answered for her

"I have something to tell you that none of you ever knew about me."

I headed for the couch and I sat down,Val joined me. Lithia called for everyone before she started. Mom,Dad,Theo,and Jo came in the living room and then Olivia asked

"What's going on Lithia?"

"I have something to tell all of you and I don't know where to begin. I hope all of you won't hate me after I tell you."

"We'll never be able to hate you Lithia." Dad said

"Okay then,lets start with my name."

"Your name?" Theo said

"Yes,my name. My real name is Isabella Swan. I preferd to be called Bella at the time. When you guys started teasing me about Edward it was true he did like me and I liked him back because we dated when I was human. That was how I knew when I met Stef and Val that they were vampires. Because I knew that the Cullens were vampires. It took me a few weeks and a story to find out what Edward and his family was. That girlfriend of his,Nicole. She wanted Edward so she told me to ditch town or she would kill everyone in my family starting with my dad. It was perfect timing because Edward and I were going to get back together until she stepped in of course. That's why I was in Romania. I had enough money to start a whole new different life. I started with my name. My dad had pictures of me on the news and my name was mentioned way too much to keep it so that's when I changed my name to Lithia. Then of course being around all of you I started remembering the Cullens and that made me feel like I was at home again. Then you let me join your family even though I was a human but then I almost died until dad saved me as well as Stef did. I was going to tell you dad and mom first but after I turned into a vampire I could barely remember anything so I kept it as a secret for all these years. I'm sorry,I should have told all of you the minute I was adopted by you guys."

"Lithia,how could have kept this from us?" Mom said

"I really don't know anymore." Lith responded

"Why are you telling us this now?" Jo asked

"Because I,well Edward and I think Nicole is going to try and kill me or the both of us."

"She wouldn't dare."Dad said

"Wait,so you guys aren't mad at me?" Lith asked in a shocked tone

"Of course not."Mom said

"Yeah,I mean what would we accomplish if we hated you." Theo asked

"He's right y'know." Jo said

"You're still our real adoptive sister Lith." Val said

"Yeah,I mean we still love you to death." I said

"Aww,I love you guys so much."Lith said

"We all love you too Lithia." Mom said

W all got up to have a group family hug. We all let go of each other and we started getting serious.

"Why do you think Nicole will attack you both?" Dad asked

That's when Edward stepped in and said

"Let's just say she had a hard time letting go."

Dad only nodded,he always became very serious when any of us were in danger. After a few long minutes of thinking he finally spoke again,

"We're going to need some help. Edward?Do you think your family can help out?"

"Yes,of course. At least after I tell them about Lithia."

"Of course. Do you have any family member that is experienced in the battle field?"

"Yes,my brother Jasper."

"Good,that means Theodore and Stefan can work with him and get a plan set up. But I think we'll still need help. Do you know anyone else that could help us?"

Edward thought about that for a minute until Lith said something

"What about the Denials Edward. And maybe we can possibly get the Volturi too."

"WHAT?" We all yelled

"We need all the help we can get,right?So why not. They're just as strong as we are dad."

"You're right,but we don't want to involve the Volturi."

"If she plans on creating an army,then we might as well involve them if they're already coming here."

"It's too risky Lithia."

"No it isn't,you see when I was human Aro wanted to see me again after I was changed. So maybe I can go to Italy and ask him as a favor."

"No,there is no way you're going to Italy Lithia." Dad said

"I agree." Edward said

"He won't hurt me. Even if he tried,even the Volturi fear us because they know we could take over the "throne"."

"She's right Dad. The Volturi do fear us,and I'm pretty sure they'll do anything for us." Val said

"I'll think about it." Dad responded

"Well you better hurry dad,because we don't have that much time." Lithia said in a serious and worried tone

Things were about to get bad around here in the small town of Forks because of us. We had to something,and fast.


	11. Chapter 11 Worried Parents

Chapter 11: Worried Parents

Caleb's Point Of View:

I couldn't believe that my own daughter kept something like that from me. After all this time. But she had a very good reason on not telling us. But her real father must have been very worried about his daughter,but there was no way she could ever see him again if her case was put to an end. I wonder how he was coping now a days. I mean does she ever wonder what her father is up to?Has she ever wondered if he's okay or if he's changed over the years?But what did it really have to do with me,maybe I was being a worried parent. I mean if Valorie ever ran away from I don't know what I would do,I would think the same for my son as well. I would have to think about this later,I came back to reality and I heard Olivia call me from downstairs.

I went downstairs and she was in the kitchen and she started asking questions about what were we going to do about this "Nicole".

"She's still our daughter Caleb,I'm not going to let some jealous bitch hurt my child."

"Neither am I. Don't worry love,we're going to protect her. This Nicole chick will not harm a single hair on Lithia."

I wrappedd my arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her magony hair. We just stood their worrying about our child like any other parent would. She got a hold of herself and unwrapped my arms from her waist and went to the living room where Val and Stef were hanging out and watching Silent Library apparently that new teen singer Justin Bieber was on that show today. I could hear my wife and my children laughing,that always brought me so much joy inside my cold undead heart. I finally left the kitchen and I joined my family in the living room and watched T.V. with them. The minute I sat down next to Olivia I felt like something was missing. It was pretty clear on what was,my second daughter Lithia. She would be sitting in the middle of Val and Stef. Val liked that Justin Bieber kid. She has all of his songs on her iPod touch. I laughed to myself. I remember when Stef and Theo made fun of Justin Bieber and she got so angry that she kicked their asses,they were fucked up for a long period of time.

I wish Lithia was here now but she had to go to the Cullen house to get more help and to do that she has to tell them the truth on who she is and why she left those years ago. I had to wish my daughter luck,she would need it the most.

**-Author's Note-**

**Sorry that this chapter is very short. I just wanted to get a little bit of Caleb in the story. I'll be writing more on the each of the Salvatore's past very soon,I hope. I just have to figure out how I want them to die and become vampires. And I have to figure out what time frame I want to put them in. That's a lot of work for me but I'll try to figure it out. Thanks for adding my story to your favorites and story alerts. That means a lot to me. I never thought my story would be good. I'll write another chapter soon. Thanks Again!**

**-Color-Eye1221**

**P.S. Plz try to comment on my story so I can have some ideas or so I can see what you love or like about the story. Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Believe What You Want

Chapter 12:Believe What You Want

Edward's Point Of View:

Before heading to my place,Lithia drove me to my car. Where I left it,since I was too lazy to take it home. Once I got in we both took off. On the way there it looked like Lithia wanted to race me there,she had a little head start but I eventually caught up with her but she beat me. She had no trouble finding her way to my house. She still remembered. It was weird racing her,seeing her drive as fast as I do,from what I can remember she never liked it when I drove fast. But it's kinda great she likes to drive fast as well. When we got there Alice unsurprisingly was standing on the last step of the porch. She ran to Lithia and hugged her around her waist. Of course Lithia hugged back and then Alice said.

"Shit,it's good to see you again Bella."

Lithia smiled then said.

"Yeah,same here. But please call me "Lithia" I don't like being called "Bella" anymore."

"Of course. Sorry,I'm just so used to calling you "Bella"." Alice said.

"I know." Lithia said.

That's when I said.

"So,I assume that everyone knows what's going on right now Ali."

"Yes,everything but about Lithia." Alice responded.

"Of course...did you try explaining to them that she id "Bella"?" I asked.

"Yes I have tried,but as you can tell from their reactions...well they think you're going through your depression phase,again." Alice said.

Alice was right,from what I could read from her thoughts,their reactions were not so good. But it looked like Jasper believed Alice. But then again he would believe anything Alice told him. Then Lithia started to speak,making me lose my train of thought.

"So,let's show them the proof."

"What?" I asked.

"The proof, I mean, you're looking right at it. All you have to do is try to explain it to them again,but this time I come in and then they're going to have to believe that I'm "Bella"." Lithia said.

"That may actually work Edward." Alice said.

"I think you're right." I agreed.

"Then,let's go." Lithia said.

All 3 of us went inside of the house,and fortunately everybody was in the living room so this was going to be easy. I think. I made Lithia stay in the hallway until I came to get her or until Ali came to get her. So Ali and I went to the living room and then one by one each face turned toward me with worried eyes. Then I started reading each and everyone's mind in that room.

"_Edward,son, don't do this to yourself." _Carlisle thought.

"_Edward,bro not this same bullshit again." _Emmett thought.

"_Edward,this isn't healthy,you need some damn help. Fast." _Rosalie thought.

"_Edward,sweetheart,please don't do this again. We can't go through it a second time."_Esme thought.

"_Don't worry Edward, I believe you." _Jasper thought.

I looked at him and I smiled and mouthed "Thank You." to him. He smiled back, and again that's when Emmett spoke out his mind.

"Edward,why put your self through this shit again?"

I rolled my eyes at him and said.

"Em,put yourself in my shoes,what if you lost Rose? Knowing that it could have gone differently if you actually got back with her before she disappeared...trust me Em you would be doing the same thing I'm doing now."

Emmett thought about that for a minute,then he looked at Rose, who smiled at him then turned back to me and said.

"You're right. I would."

I nodded. Then I heard Ali's thoughts.

"_Do you want me to get her,or are you going to?"_ She thought.

I motioned her to get Lithia. She nodded and headed to the hallway. I turned back to my family and said.

"Okay, if you won't believe me. Then see for yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Ali,Lithia,please join us." I said.

Ali was the first to come out then Lithia came out. Everyone was confused, Lithia just stood there waiting for them to say something. I went by her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"How is this proof?" Rose asked.

"You honestly don't remember me guys." Lithia said.

"How can we,I mean we just met a day ago at lunch." Emmett said.

"Who are you dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm Lithia Salvatore. But you used to know me as Bella Swan." She said.

"Lithia,if you're "Bella Swan", would you mind if we ask you a few questions that only "Bella" would know?" Jasper asked.

I looked at her face,it looked like she wanted to laugh,but then she became serious and answered.

"Sure, fire away."

Emmett smiled, then began asking the questions.

"Alright,question one,what did I die from?"

"Bear attack." Lithia said quickly.

"Cor...correct." Em said slowly.

"Second question, what year was Edward born and what year did he die?" Em asked.

I flinched, I didn't like talking about my human life,especially Bella, well I mean Lithia. Lithia was slow answering this question. She felt the same way, I'm guessing. But finally answered.

"His birth year was 1901 and the year of his death was 1918."

"What was he dieing from?" Em asked.

"Spanish Influenza, well now known as Swine Flu." She answered.

"Who would win in a fight,me or Edward?" Em said quickly.

"You." She said with a huge smile.

"Holy shit! Oh my fucking god! It really is you Bella." Em said with a surprised tone.

He lifted her up into a bear hug and spun her around. Once he put her down she said.

"Yeah it's me, but please call me Lithia."

"Wow, it really is you." Rose said with disappointment.

"Nice to see you too Rose." Lithia said.

Rose left the room. Emmett went after her. Then Jasper hugged Lithia and then said.

"It great not wanting to kill you all the time."

We all laughed, then he asked.

"So, where did you go?"

"Huh?" Lithia responded.

"When you left Forks." Jasper said.

"Oh, I went to Romania. I lived there for a year or two."

"Why Romania?" He asked.

"I was in a rush, that and it was random because I knew Alice would be watching." She answered.

"Interesting." Jasper said.

After Jasper said that Carlisle finally said something.

"I still can't believe you're "Bella" Lithia."

Lithia looked at Carlisle, she gave him a small smile and said.

"Carlisle,believe what you want. You can believe I'm "Bella" or not. It's all up to you. Not me."

Carlisle smiled at her and he walked across the room and hugged her. Esme did the same thing after a minute. That's when Carlisle asked the important question. The second reason why Lithia and I are here.

"So what's this big deal with Nicole,Edward?"

I started to explain and from what I can tell right now we're going to need a fucking miracle if we plan on stopping Nicole.

Chapter 12:Believe What You Want

Edward's Point Of View:

Before heading to my place,Lithia drove me to my car. Where I left it,since I was too lazy to take it home. Once I got in we both took off. On the way there it looked like Lithia wanted to race me there,she had a little head start but I eventually caught up with her but she beat me. She had no trouble finding her way to my house. She still remembered. It was weird racing her,seeing her drive as fast as I do,from what I can remember she never liked it when I drove fast. But it's kinda great she likes to drive fast as well. When we got there Alice unsurprisingly was standing on the last step of the porch. She ran to Lithia and hugged her around her waist. Of course Lithia hugged back and then Alice said.

"Shit,it's good to see you again Bella."

Lithia smiled then said.

"Yeah,same here. But please call me "Lithia" I don't like being called "Bella" anymore."

"Of course. Sorry,I'm just so used to calling you "Bella"." Alice said.

"I know." Lithia said.

That's when I said.

"So,I assume that everyone knows what's going on right now Ali."

"Yes,everything but about Lithia." Alice responded.

"Of course...did you try explaining to them that she id "Bella"?" I asked.

"Yes I have tried,but as you can tell from their reactions...well they think you're going through your depression phase,again." Alice said.

Alice was right,from what I could read from her thoughts,their reactions were not so good. But it looked like Jasper believed Alice. But then again he would believe anything Alice told him. Then Lithia started to speak,making me lose my train of thought.

"So,let's show them the proof."

"What?" I asked.

"The proof, I mean, you're looking right at it. All you have to do is try to explain it to them again,but this time I come in and then they're going to have to believe that I'm "Bella"." Lithia said.

"That may actually work Edward." Alice said.

"I think you're right." I agreed.

"Then,let's go." Lithia said.

All 3 of us went inside of the house,and fortunately everybody was in the living room so this was going to be easy. I think. I made Lithia stay in the hallway until I came to get her or until Ali came to get her. So Ali and I went to the living room and then one by one each face turned toward me with worried eyes. Then I started reading each and everyone's mind in that room.

"_Edward,son, don't do this to yourself." _Carlisle thought.

"_Edward,bro not this same bullshit again." _Emmett thought.

"_Edward,this isn't healthy,you need some damn help. Fast." _Rosalie thought.

"_Edward,sweetheart,please don't do this again. We can't go through it a second time."_Esme thought.

"_Don't worry Edward, I believe you." _Jasper thought.

I looked at him and I smiled and mouthed "Thank You." to him. He smiled back, and again that's when Emmett spoke out his mind.

"Edward,why put your self through this shit again?"

I rolled my eyes at him and said.

"Em,put yourself in my shoes,what if you lost Rose? Knowing that it could have gone differently if you actually got back with her before she disappeared...trust me Em you would be doing the same thing I'm doing now."

Emmett thought about that for a minute,then he looked at Rose, who smiled at him then turned back to me and said.

"You're right. I would."

I nodded. Then I heard Ali's thoughts.

"_Do you want me to get her,or are you going to?"_ She thought.

I motioned her to get Lithia. She nodded and headed to the hallway. I turned back to my family and said.

"Okay, if you won't believe me. Then see for yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Ali,Lithia,please join us." I said.

Ali was the first to come out then Lithia came out. Everyone was confused, Lithia just stood there waiting for them to say something. I went by her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"How is this proof?" Rose asked.

"You honestly don't remember me guys." Lithia said.

"How can we,I mean we just met today at lunch." Emmett said.

"Who are you dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm Lithia Salvatore. But you used to know me as Bella Swan." She said.

"Lithia,if you're "Bella Swan", would you mind if we ask you a few questions that only "Bella" would know?" Jasper asked.

I looked at her face,it looked like she wanted to laugh,but then she became serious and answered.

"Sure, fire away."

Emmett smiled, then began asking the questions.

"Alright,question one,what did I die from?"

"Bear attack." Lithia said quickly.

"Cor...correct." Em said slowly.

"Second question, what year was Edward born and what year did he die?" Em asked.

I flinched, I didn't like talking about my human life,especially Bella, well I mean Lithia. Lithia was slow answering this question. She felt the same way, I'm guessing. But finally answered.

"His birth year was 1901 and the year of his death was 1918."

"What was he dieing from?" Em asked.

"Spanish Influenza, well now known as Swine Flu." She answered.

"Who would win in a fight,me or Edward?" Em said quickly.

"You." She said with a huge smile.

"Holy shit! Oh my fucking god! It really is you Bella." Em said with a surprised tone.

He lifted her up into a bear hug and spun her around. Once he put her down she said.

"Yeah it's me, but please call me Lithia."

"Wow, it really is you." Rose said with disappointment.

"Nice to see you too Rose." Lithia said.

Rose left the room. Emmett went after her. Then Jasper hugged Lithia and then said.

"It great not wanting to kill you all the time."

We all laughed, then he asked.

"So, where did you go?"

"Huh?" Lithia responded.

"When you left Forks." Jasper said.

"Oh, I went to Romania. I lived there for a year or two."

"Why Romania?" He asked.

"I was in a rush, that and it was random because I knew Alice would be watching." She answered.

"Interesting." Jasper said.

After Jasper said that Carlisle finally said something.

"I still can't believe you're "Bella" Lithia."

Lithia looked at Carlisle, she gave him a small smile and said.

"Carlisle,believe what you want. You can believe I'm "Bella" or not. It's all up to you. Not me."

Carlisle smiled at her and he walked across the room and hugged her. Esme did the same thing after a minute. That's when Carlisle asked the important question. The second reason why Lithia and I are here.

"So what's this big deal with Nicole,Edward?"

I started to explain and from what I can tell right now we're going to need a fucking miracle if we plan on stopping Nicole.


	13. Chapter 13 Begining

Adam's Point Of View:

It had been 9 hours since I left Mexico to join Maria's sister. She told me to keep an eye on her, and make sure the army doesn't make a scene. Apparently this "Nicole" chick wanted revenge because of a break up. I've never met anyone so fucking stupid in my long lasting life. Anyway, once we got to Atlanta,Georgia she started, well more like tried starting to turn humans to create the newborn army. It was an epic failure. She ended up killing 9 to 10 humans. I could see she didn't have any self control, so that's when I stepped in. I walked near a strawberry blonde haired girl, who was at least about 15 years old. A runaway, I'm guessing. I ended up right at her side. She smelled...words couldn't explain how she smelled to me. She looked at me in the eyes. Her hazel eyes were so beautiful._ Forget about that. She's food, nothing more._ I thought to myself. I looked at her again. Then she spoke.

"Um...do you need help with something?"

"No. So...what's your name?" I said.

She had a like blush on her cheeks, then answered.

"Amber. Yours?"

I was hesitant on telling her my name but I was going to try to make her a vampire,but Maria always told us not to tell anyone our names until they were changed. Then finally I told her my name.

"Names Adam."

"Nice to meet you Adam." Amber said.

"No it isn't." I told her

"What?" She asked.

I garbed her, I put a hand over her mouth and I sunk my teeth on her neck and began to suck her blood. Her blood was different than any other person I've ever drank from before. I could feel her heart slowing down, it took all my strength to stop feeding off of her. I pulled myself away from Amber's neck. I pulled my hand from her mouth and she started screaming. I covered her mouth again with my hand. She was still screaming, but it wasn't as loud. I looked around, making sure no one could see us and I pulled her to a dark alley way. I didn't notice that Nicole had followed me. She had a huge smile on her face. Then she asked.

"So, how long will she be like that?"

"3 days." I answered.

"What?" She said in shock.

"The venom needs time to spread through her body." I answered.

Nicole took some deep unnecessary breaths and calmed herself down and then asked.

"That's fine, I guess. So after 3 days you can make more right?"

I looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. Then she asked again.

"You will be able to make more after this 1 right?"

"Well, no. It doesn't work that way, unless you want them to kill each other." I said.

"I'm willing to take that risk." She said.

"No you're not." I said seriously.

"Don't fucking tell what I want and don't want!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes and I saw that Amber's eyes were closed and she was breathing roughly. The her eyes opened and they were wide, then the screaming started happening again. I could see Nicole was still nagging, that's when I yelled at her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER NEWBORN I CAN PROBABLY GET ANOTHER 1 TOMORROW NIGHT! NOW I HAVE TO GET AMBER INSIDE SOMEWHERE WHERE WE CAN FUCKING MOVE YOUR ASS AND FOLLOW ME!"

Nicole actually stopped talking and followed me when I left the alleyway. I finally found a place where we could stay for a few days. It was an old abandoned house in the bad side of town, and luckily there was a human, he looked like a drug dealer. I passed Amber to Nicole, I minute I put my down away from her mouth she started to scream again, like HELP! SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME! Thank God Nicole covered her mouth with her hand and saw that I was going to get the druggy and went inside the house.

I started walking to the drug dealer and asked.

"Hey man, do you sell?"

He looked at me with a grin and said.

"Yeah."

"How much?" I asked playing along.

"50 bucks." He answered.

"Cool, but can you show me how big the shit is" I asked.

"I...I...I guess." He slowly said.

That's when I got ready to devour him. He reached into his back pocket, that's when I aimed for his neck,then I sunk my teeth into his neck. He started to scream for "Help" but I covered his mouth with my hand and I dragged his body with my teeth still stuck in his neck to the house. When I got inside Nicole had a smile on her face, I pulled away from the boy's neck and I dropped him on the ground.

"Happy?" I asked Nicole.

"Extremely." She answered.

I went to Amber and sat down next to her. I was bored already, I would have to wait until tomorrow night...

**~Hey! So what do you guys think so far? Sorry for not updating for a long time. I have a lot of things going on in my life. Anyway, I just wanted to get back to what was going on with Nicole and Adam. I'm sorry that most of my chapters have been missing a lot of things. I've been trying to fix it. So try to bear with me everyone. Review Please. Thanks!~**

**-Marisa-**


	14. Chapter 14 Amber

**~Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. With school and everything it's hard to write more chapters. I'm trying to write more so bear with me. Sorry this chapter is short. I'll try to get another on in as soon as I can. Thanks! :) ~**

**-Color-Eye1221**

Chapter 14:Amber

Amber's Point Of View

I could feel nothing,only the fire that wouldn't go away. I was burning,I wanted to scream but someone's hand covered my mouth. Then I realized that it was that hot guy,Adam._ No,he bit me. But still he was fucking hot._ I thought to myself. Soon I could feel my body again. I twitched my finger, the pain the fire was going away. I opened my eyes and there he was,starring at me with soft red eyes. He smiled sweetly at me, I couldn't help myself but I smiled back. I got up and I saw the new me. Of course gasped when I saw that I was pale as the dead and that I now had blood red eyes instead of my hazel eyes. Adam came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I put my hand over his,then I heard someone clear their voice. I turned around and it was some woman,was this his girlfriend?

"Hello,Amber. My name is Nicole. You finally woke up." The woman said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"3 days tops." She answered.

"Why did you do this to me." I asked

"Because I need to create an army,and you're going to help me." She said.

"Like hell I am!" I yelled and tried running for the door.

But Adam was in front of me. I hissed at him,then that weird bitch was behind me and said.

"You're going to help me ,Amber if you like it or not."

I gave up. I had no choice but to help her.


	15. Chapter 15 Insurance

Bella's Point Of View:

2 weeks went by, Edward and I were catching up on what happened after I left and what happened after I was turned. Edward didn't like talking about my "burning" moment in Romania. I could tell, no matter what he said. Edward and I were a lot more open about our relationship than we used to be. It was a Thursday night and Edward and I went to my house after school. Plans were still being made about Nicole. Caleb was trying to get in touch with some old friends of the family, which was not simple. Edward and I were in my room watching TV, I knew Edward was not paying attention to the TV but he was paying attention to me. He started to kiss my neck. Soon I got tired of watching TV, I turned to face Edward and I kissed his lips softly. Until he started getting very passionate. He started to aim for my shirt, but I was doing the same to him. Then all of a sudden Val and Joanna barged into my room. I threw Edward's shirt back to him, luckily I hand a tank on underneath my shirt.

"Really, guys. Really?" I asked sarcastically, but annoyed.

"Yes, really." Val answered, with a laugh.

"Funny, now, what the hell do you want?" I said.

"Dad wants everyone in the living room." Val answered.

"Because?" I asked.

"We have company." Joanna answered.

"Oh,well, I'll be down in a minute." I said.

They both nodded and left. Once the door closed Edward came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and said.

"Who's Gabriel?"

_Damn it Valorie._ I thought to myself but, I knew this would happen eventually. I turned to look at him and said.

"Gabriel, he's…he's…he's, my ex."

Edward's eyes widened then his face became serious and answered in a cold voice.

"Oh, really. You didn't tell me he'd be helping."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have had to." I whispered

He pulled his arm of me and walked towards the window in my room and just stared at the small river. I put my hand on his shoulder and said in a calm voice.

"Edward, there is nothing to worry about. Gabe and I are only friends now."

"How can you be sure?" He snapped.

He was looking at me with hurt eyes, I felt sorry but I wasn't the old "Bella" anymore.

"What the fuck did you expect! You and I were through then, so I decided to date again! What the HELL do you want from me Edward?" I snapped back

He was silent, cause I think deep down he knew I was right. I reached out for his face, but then I heard valorie's voice yelling in my head. She was saying.

"_LITHIA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE!"_

I groaned then I told Edward.

"I have to go. We can talk about this later."

As I was leaving Edward pulled me to him and kissed me. I felt his tongue enter my mouth, our tongues danced together. He may have started the kiss but I had to end it, regrettably. I smiled up at him then I asked.

"Did you want to come with me?"

"Well…" He started to say.

But I grabbed his hand and inter locked our fingers and walked down stairs. We joined everyone and I saw Gabe's expression change drastically. He smiled at me and said.

"Well, long time no see, eh Lithia?"

I laughed, then said.

"Sure it has."

He came towards me to give me a hug but Edward pulled me closer to him. I could hear a growl. I smiled to myself. _Just like the old days._ I thought to myself. Then Gabe asked.

"Who's your friend, Lith?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I said.

I saw Gabe's face. I looked up at Edward and I saw that he was happy, happy that I made my ex feel bad. I didn't care anyway. Gabe was the horrible boyfriend. He was so clingy and could never decide for himself. But that's beside the point. I was just happy to see Edward smile. Caleb cleared his voice and he started to explain about my past and about Nicole. Of course Gabe agreed to help and would get his family to help us as well. I just hope we can get enough help soon. I feel that what ever Nicole is up to, it's just only the beginning. Let's just hope I'm wrong.

**~Hey Guys! I finally had time to type another chapter. I'll try again soon. With Finals coming up schools becoming pretty hectic. Well enjoy the chapter!~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	16. AN

**~So here it goes…I've given much thought about this and I think it's for the best right now. I've decided to stop this story. Not permanently, just for a while. With school work piling up including homework life right now is very stressful. Being tired all the time is not good when you're trying to come up with ideas. Anyway I'm just going to focus on my new story "A jock& A Emo Girl" it's bad enough I can't update that as much as I would like. Thank you for understanding.~**

** -Color-Eye1221**


	17. Chapter 17 Numbers

Amber's Point Of View:

It had almost been a 3-week since Adam turned me into a vampire. He explained everything to me, about what was going on. And what my purpose was. Nicole, she wanted more newborns but it was hard to control our thirst. Every time we tried making more, we failed. Especially with Galvin's thirst; an ex stoner who's life was also taken from him. But today we finally made two newborns. One a runaway named Bree and an ex hooker, named Emma.

What I also found out was that I was able to control minds. This made it easier to control the newborns. Nicole still bitches about how we need more but it takes time to control all of them. I don't think she gets that.

"Earth to Amber? Anyone in there?" Emma said

I got out of my thoughts then faced her.

"What Emma?" I asked half annoyed

"She wants to see you." She answered

_**Great**_. I thought to myself. Every time Nicole and I talked it always ended up as a fight. Things sometimes got pretty physical, but thanks to Adam he would settle things down between us. I go up off the floor and headed to Nicole's 'office', Adam was in there leaning against the wall. Nicole was sitting behind the desk we found inside the abandoned building.

"What." I asked

"We're running out of time, we need to make more newborns, we need numbers." She answered

_**Here we go again**_. I thought

"And again, we can't do that. It's bad enough that Galvin is drawing too much attention, and with the new girls… we can't make anymore for now." I explained, again.

"Like I said we're running out of time."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You see, there's this vampire 'royal' family called The Volturi. From what I've learned if we don't hurry we're all going to die."

Her saying their name sent shivers down my spine. But that was just great though, another problem to add to the list on how everything is falling apart. I would think about that later. Then I said

"We can try to get more, but it will be difficult to control all of them."

She thought about it for a moment, when she was about to protest, Adam stepped in.

"She has a point. And it's fair on both sides."

Nicole got up from her chair and went to the window. The sun hit her skin, she was walking talking pixie dust, but then again so was I. Anyway, she finally turned back to us and said

"Very well then."

I smiled in victory, finally she would listen to me, for once. Then I said

"We'll try tonight, when we go hunting."

She nodded then said with a hand gesture

"Now get out."

Adam and I left. I felt Adam grab my wrist and pulled me against the hallway wall. He kissed me. I kissed him back. My hands were now in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I stopped the kiss, Adam always understood why. Nicole didn't like that we were together, so we had to keep it secret.

"Thanks for helping back there." I said

"No problem."

He pecked a kiss on my lips. I smiled, he smiled back. We walked down the hall with our hands inter locked. Until we saw the others. Galvin was still flirting with Emma, but Emma never flirted back. And Bree she was sitting alone in a corner. I felt bad so I walked over to her. Adam followed me, we sat down next to her. She looked at us kin of funny, but I ignored it.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" I asked

"I'm kind of a loner. And I don't want any trouble." She answered

"Those are good reasons. But would you mind if Adam and I sat here with you?"

"No." She answered

"Oh, you don't know my name. I'm Amber."

"It's nice to meet you, Amber."

"You too Bree."

She look at me wondering how I knew her name. I smiled then said

"You told Adam, then he told me."

"Oh." She said

"So, where were you from?" I asked

She thought about it for a moment, happens when you turn. Memories fade, human ones at least. She answered and the conversation went on from there. Soon it was night, it was time to hunt.

**~Hello again everybody! Well I was able to write this chapter during school. So I'll be continuing the story. So… this chapter is about what's been going on with Nicole, Amber, and Adam and the newborns. I hope you like it. Enjoy! Please REVIEW! Thanks! ~**

** -Color-Eye1221**


End file.
